


Post-Renaissance

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉與費爾席克認養了小哈姆以後的故事。<br/>每一篇都是獨立的篇章。<br/>繪者：Aeon（aeonma.weebly.com）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鎮上的角色扮演活動，威廉抽到消防員。

　　小哈姆的小學每年夏季都會在海邊與鎮上聯合舉辦遊園會，結合攤販節慶與孩子間的運動類型趣味競賽，並與小鎮商家居民合作，是一年一度的夏季節慶同樂。

　　每一年，除了歡天喜地的孩子們在沙灘上的表演與競技項目之外，還會包括針對家長們設計足夠有參與感的活動融入孩子們的遊戲，角色扮演就是其中之一。但有鑑於，費爾席克已經連續兩年不是抽到兔女郎就是水手服，諸如此類恥度過高的項目，今年黑髮的斥候總算願意乖乖聽話，把抽獎與角色扮演的工作交給伴侶執行。

　　原本以為或許能夠看威廉出糗，準備了相機要來好好恥笑情人一番，費爾席克卻顯然忘記情人的運氣一直都比他還好，超越常人的好。抽籤選項一共有一百多個，還算體面的可能性只有其三：火車站長、空服員、以及──消防隊員。

　　威廉晃著那只籤，並且領到角色扮演服飾時，笑得可開心了，費爾席克則是氣鼓鼓的瞪著他。

　　「你這個──」

　　「我總覺得有一天你會以運氣為由跟我提分手，到那時該怎麼辦呢？」威廉明‧格禮浮繼續笑得欠扁又帥氣，這世界上大概也只有他這種人能夠用一抹笑容同時引起費爾席克又愛又恨的兩種情緒。

　　因為是舉辦於海灘上的慶典，參加者通常直接穿著海灘裝出席，威廉和費爾席克也不例外。因此之故，雖然活動官方（學校與鎮方）準備了數量足夠的更衣間，威廉倒是就地披上上下成套的消防隊員工作制服。具有警示效果的亮黃色，搭配橘色與反光的銀色繡線，威廉輕輕鬆鬆撐起需要好體格才能顯示身形的寬大制服，最後配上防火盔，右手食指與中指在齊眉處敬了個禮，從盔帽下露出得意洋洋的表情。

　　「你看如何？」

　　「……！」

　　費爾席克目露凶光咬牙切齒，好半天說不出一句話。不行，他不甘願！費爾席克太清楚威廉現在看起來是什麼樣子，他一邊生氣威廉總是能讓自己體面的好運氣，一邊不甘心情人的這副打扮映入其他人眼底而可能引發的浮想連翩！

　　但，這是遊園會，他們是領了角色扮演籤的孩子的家長，小學生們總是對於合群與否特別敏感，更不用說費爾席克知道小哈姆一定雙眼發光等著兩個爸爸穿戴妥當前去探望。費爾席克深深吸了口氣，告訴自己沒有關係，鎮上的居民大體而言兩人都認識，要是知道威廉的魅力、也都早就知道，不差這麼一次！除了住在隔壁的熟女寡婦一定要防著之外……

　　剛和威廉往小哈姆的年級集合的海灘走，費爾席克就更加懊悔了。

　　今年是少見的豐收年，小鎮以發展觀光為由，邀請鄰近城市居民出席此次慶典，宣傳作得比以往都大。放眼望去，沙灘上一半以上都是平常並不熟識的陌生人，而這許許多多的人潮都不自覺的把眼睛往威廉身上擺，住在這裡三年了，費爾席克還沒一口氣看過那麼多的年輕比基尼辣妹！

　　費爾席克一怒之下，更是加重力道緊緊牽著威廉。天氣很熱，彼此的掌心都冒了汗，但他死也不放開，只有這一點一定要說清楚，威廉只屬於他一個人！

　　在費爾席克沒注意到的地方，威廉倒是揚起了嘴角，從那其實令人感到悶熱的防火盔底下。快要走到小哈姆的班級區域之前，威廉主動停下腳步，費爾席克的忍耐已經達到極限，剛才兩個送上秋波的女郎第三次對他們回眸一笑。雖然威廉很清楚對方想要的是二對二──費爾席克怎麼可能不引起其他人注意呢？即使沒有穿著制服──不過遲鈍的伴侶應該四捨五入、把所有曖昧暗示都算在威廉頭上，再看似正大光明的發脾氣吧？費爾席克就是這一點天真得足夠可愛，儘管有的時候又會天真得氣惱人。

　　威廉保持依然與費爾席克十指交扣的姿勢，把費爾席克拉近，然後粗魯的舔上費爾席克的脖子。右手沒放，左手卻不安分的摸上費爾席克的身體，費爾席克只穿著一件海灘褲，裸著上身，也因此威廉手掌輕易沿著他的背脊線爬走，一路下到股溝上端，費爾席克吃了一驚，背上肌肉繃緊，慌慌張張的想要推開威廉。

　　「喂，你在做什麼！很多人在……」

　　「因為很多人在看才要這樣啊。」威廉賊兮兮的壓低聲音，手指停留在股溝最上處，沒有繼續往下滑，但那位置也足夠讓注意到的人倒抽口氣，剛好停在構成公然猥褻的邊緣，並且正因為威廉有著一張好皮相，或許制服帶給人們的正面精英形像也有影響，這動作威廉做來性感十足。

　　「Papa、Daddy！」

　　小哈姆發現了他們，開開心心的揚聲呼喚。威廉和費爾席克循聲望去，他們的孩子就在班級隊伍的第三排，第五個，和同學們蹲在沙灘上等候指示，因為發現家長而興高采烈的想要引起注意。

　　孩子們並沒有察覺任何不對勁之處，儘管就連小哈姆的年輕女導師都因目睹剛才的那幕而羞紅了臉。小哈姆三年級的導師似乎比較偏愛費爾席克那一型的。

　　「我們過去吧。」

　　「……嗯。」成功被威廉移轉話題，但費爾席克也的確沒有勇氣跟威廉繼續大庭廣眾糾纏。他拾起腳步盡快走向小哈姆，冷不防的，威廉擺在他背上的手，又趁著鬆開之時摸了他的臀部一把。

　　費爾席克抗議的用力捏了捏他們交握的掌。威廉只是裝作沒感覺。

　　

　　在大太陽底下，欣賞了三年級小朋友們的沙灘排球賽，並且訝異於小哈姆傑出的體育表現，威廉和費爾席克邊分享著同一杯冰飲邊往陰影處走。其實從一開始就有鬼，沙灘慶典，角色扮演卻給了上下一套悶熱防火的消防隊員工作服，果然是打算逼著穿著者選擇裸上身以讓女性大飽眼福的吧？但當然威廉沒那麼笨，知道伴侶不可能同意，正也因此剛才那一個小時他很努力的忍著各種溽熱。

　　現在，沒必要非得擠在人群中了，威廉邊牽著費爾席克往人少的地方走，邊解開上衣釦子，但費爾席克一路碎碎唸，一路不給威廉脫衣，雖然不至於生氣或在意，威廉的確被熱得有點煩躁，因此乾脆不顧打斷費爾席克的話、也粗魯的把費爾席克強拉到隨意瞥到的小小角落。正好在臨時救護站的帳篷與一輛熱狗餐點儲藏車的正中間，沒有人注意到的空閒。

　　臨時救護站這個時間沒有半個人員駐留，為了環境舒適倒是安裝了吹送冷氣的空調設備，託此之故，與該救護站隔著薄薄一層防水布簾的兩人，都享受到冷風舒暢的溫度。這裡既然沒有旁人，威廉也就不顧費爾席克的抗議脫下上衣，而費爾席克當然現下沒有理由阻止了。

　　「我討厭你穿這樣。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　「我討厭大家都在注意你。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　事實上當然不是只注意他，不過威廉不覺得現在糾正費爾席克這種錯誤有什麼意義。

　　「等一下出去的話要穿上喔……」

　　「我倒是有另一個主意。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「讓大家都知道我是你的就行了不是嗎？」

　　「嗯？才沒有，我的意──」

　　一方面，費爾席克的確不認為宣示主權就足夠，另一方面，威廉說著這句話的時候語氣實在讓人不得不警惕。想著壞主意時的表情、還有不懷好意的笑容，費爾席克正要義正嚴詞的反駁，阻止威廉，卻立刻敗陣的被威廉親吻住嘴唇，攪動口內的舌頭。

　　這吻剛剛結束，費爾席克的肩頭已被威廉披上脫下的消防大衣。

　　「我才不……」

　　「披上我就乖乖待在這裡，不然我要走出去囉？」

　　半威脅半玩弄的口吻，費爾席克愣了一下，這當刻威廉已經快手快腳像照顧孩子一樣把他的雙手都套進衣服的袖子裡，整好肩膀的肩線。

　　「好了！誰說穿著伴侶略大襯衫的打扮最性感，那種人一定缺乏想像力，沒玩過這一套。」

　　費爾席克瞪大眼睛望著威廉，不太明白威廉在說什麼，而威廉顯然也沒有先好好用言語解釋的打算，反而是故意性質的將大衣排釦隨意扣上幾枚，眼神上下檢視。

　　「你這樣看起來簡直和裡面沒穿沒啥兩樣。」

　　那是當然的，消防制服的大衣版型寬鬆，費爾席克的海灘褲又是三角褲，以至於蓋到費爾席克大腿的大衣完全也把海灘泳褲給覆蓋住。

　　「什麼啊，我裡面明明──」

　　費爾席克眼角瞄到一抹人影，而硬生生收低聲音不願引起注意。威廉朝費爾席克眼神的方向望，看到住在他們家附近、費爾席克總是感冒的年輕寡婦正在附近走動。威廉猜想費爾席克不想讓對方察覺他們兩人就在這裡，不然那女人肯定會過來打招呼。

　　「噓……不要亂動。」壓低了，並且充滿玩味的嗓音，費爾席克驚覺不妙。救護站與儲藏車之間的縫隙不大，約略就是一人的肩膀再寬一些，所以其中一人若要用身體擋住另一人、避開外頭耳目做起壞事，絕對可以做到。只見威廉輕輕把費爾席克推靠在一側，然後一手伸進消防大衣內亂摸，抓著費爾席克的泳褲，開始輕柔卻不容反駁的將之脫下。

　　「什──」費爾席克不可置信，立刻雙手抓住自己的褲頭不讓威廉繼續動作。不幸的是，那位寡婦和一位女性友人邊走邊聊天，居然停佇在救護站外頭，如果費爾席克或威廉的動作稍微粗魯碰撞左右，都可能引起她們的注意。

　　「反正看起來都沒穿了，你不需要這個。」威廉用氣音附在費爾席克耳邊，諒費爾席克不敢把事情鬧大，加重將泳褲往下扯的力道，成功掙脫費爾席克的阻止，將那條泳褲給拉下費爾席克的大腿。

　　「你是想要它掛在一半的高度，還是好好的脫下來？」這一回同樣是氣音，卻非附在費爾席克耳邊，而是轉到正面將費爾席克的下巴抬起，迫使兩人四目相交。

　　「你這……」

　　「掛在一半我也沒意見喔，春光大好。」

　　但是費爾席克有！費爾席克衡量了一下堅持把泳褲穿回去的可能性，知道成功率微乎其微，卻有機率在與威廉的拉扯中被其他人注意到，最後只好視死如歸的抬起一腳，讓威廉把泳褲拉下腳踝，然後是另一腳。

　　威廉將那條泳褲塞進口袋裡，身體欺上費爾席克，手掌再度滑入消防大衣內。

　　「那麼，現在開始進入正題？」

　　

　　於是他被威廉握住，威廉指掌的繭在他前端搓揉，他發出一聲嗚噎，舌頭被威廉堵住。

　　


	2. My Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有關於小孩不落地的政策。（咦？）

　　依莎貝拉每次看到兩位哥哥和孩子時總是忍不住的插起腰來。

　　因為從小就拉拔著一干孩子長大，而且也都各自有著年齡相差甚遠的弟弟妹妹，貝拉一直以為毫無道理的寵溺這種事情，不會在威廉或費爾席克身上發生。但是她錯了。她忽略了在「自己的孩子」與「親弟妹」之間其實有著微妙區別這件事，以及兩位哥哥是在一定的年紀時才意外得到這脆弱的小生命。以至於儘管平時管教不至於讓旁人大嘆搖頭，在一些特別的地方卻也免不了讓眾人瞠目結舌。

　　小哈姆不是個不懂事的孩子。有威廉和費爾席克的教導，無論教養、應對都很恰當，絕對不是不知輕重無理取鬧的小頑童。事實上，希德斯哈姆在很多時候相當機靈聰明，進退得體。並且若偶爾有嚴重失分寸的狀況，貝拉也間接目睹過小哈姆被威廉教訓的場面──所謂的間接，是基於威廉和費爾席克向來都關起房門才會指責自己的孩子。

　　也因此，有關於小哈姆自己也不自覺的那個壞習慣，是在很偶然的情況下才被依莎貝拉注意到的。

　　

　　小哈姆從來沒有一輛娃娃車。

　　

　　這並不是小哈姆總是勤勤懇懇自己走路的意思。一個三歲的小男孩，的確還在允許被寵溺的階段，不過依莎貝拉有一天回過神才發現，威廉和費爾席克這趟帶著小哈姆前來拜訪，她幾乎、沒有，見到小男孩在街上走路過。

　　不是威廉伸手、就是費爾席克接手抱著，三歲多的小男孩早就過了想靠雙腿自主冒險的年紀，也因此更讓兩位爸爸的擁抱顯得理所當然。

　　哼哼哼，身體健壯又如何，可以一手抱著小哈姆、另一手牽著老婆逛街三個小時，那又如何？抱累了可以換人，又是平穩且不覺負重的另外三個小時，兩人放下小哈姆後從來沒有手臂無力肌肉痠痛的困擾──的確有些令人忌妒，但重點不在那！

　　有一天，威廉和費爾席克帶著小哈姆與貝拉剛滿兩歲的小女兒，一起進城逛市集。臨出門前貝拉親手替小女兒穿上白色的蕾絲繡花鞋，是這次威廉和費爾席克從南方帶來的禮物。

　　結果，當天傍晚威廉和費爾席克帶著兩個孩子回來──想都不用想，當然都抱在手上，貝拉替小女兒脫掉鞋子時……鞋子新得跟出門前沒有兩樣，鞋底連個黑印也沒印上。

　　貝拉真的火了，縱使是威廉也禁不住貝拉認真的脾氣，赫利恩斯不行，費爾席克也不行。

　　那一趟拜訪妹妹和義兄，一直到他們離開悖禮亞家的宅邸為止，威廉和費爾席克都被勒令不准在小孩醒著的時候給抱。

　　


	3. POV - Pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以一隻小鳥的觀點來看費爾席克的星期六早晨。

　　皮諾丘──小名丘丘，和同伴們一起吱吱吱的飛進登記在「Gleipnir Crux」名下一棟房子的臥房裡。

　　今天是星期六，小鎮的廣場隱隱傳來歡快的喧鬧聲，每個周末廣場上都會舉辦假日市集，尤其又以每季第一週，也就是今天，規模特別大。郊區的紅酒商、橄欖油商、舶來食品商會進駐小鎮。鎮上的古董商、舊書商、瓷器商，則也紛紛把鎮店之寶帶到廣場上展示。更不用說鎮長會邀請簽約魔術師與魔法師，甚至有幻術師與機械師的表演或科技展示。這樣一個慶典般的熱鬧市集，據丘丘所理解，Gleipnir Crux家中灰髮的男主人是絕對不會錯過的。

　　這也就是為什麼，一早灰髮的男主人就把房間的窗戶打開，好讓嘰嘰喳喳的丘丘與同伴們從樹上一擁而入，熟悉的蹭在床上黑髮的另一名男主人身上。

　　嗯，看起來，今天沒有吃剩的多餘的麵包，也沒有放一晚的布丁的樣子，多少有點可惜，畢竟這樣就要靠自己的力量去找早餐了，不過這一切聰明的丘丘早就猜到。丘丘昨天晚上睡覺睡到一半、不慎從樹上摔落，趕緊趁被同伴發現而被嘲笑之前振翅飛回林葉間的時候，曾經注意到這扇窗內依然點著微弱的燈火。

　　黑髮的男主人，當時半坐在灰髮的男人身上，一開始丘丘覺得奇怪，為什麼兩名大男人要赤裸的雙疊相靠，於是咚咚咚的跳上窗台，這才聽見黑髮男主人忘情的呻吟，灰髮男主人粗糙的喘息，兩名男人都汗流浹背。

　　趁著灰髮男人一次使力，順勢將黑髮的那位壓向床頭，改變兩者姿勢並更進一步動作的空檔，丘丘一溜煙的飛回枝頭上，繼續睡牠的大頭覺。

　　「費爾席克，別賴床囉，不然你要放我自己去廣場瞧瞧？」

　　灰髮男主人愉悅輕快的聲音從走廊上傳來，聽音辨位，應該是剛剛去樓下替他們的兒子準備好早餐，現在正踏著腳步打算回房更衣吧。房門打開時，丘丘與其他同伴們騷動著從黑髮男人赤裸的身上飛起，然後又吵嚷著重新降落在床鋪上。灰髮男人對此習以為常，於是丘丘飛了過去，停在灰髮男人的頭頂，這令得丘丘的同伴們發出抗議忌妒的叫聲，直到灰髮男人走近床榻，坐在黑髮男人身邊，丘丘又大膽的跳到黑髮男人的頭頂上。

　　嗯哼，兩名男人都沒有阻止，丘丘對於他們縱容自己蹲踞的舉動感到相當驕傲！

　　「不可以。」黑髮男人嘟著嘴，一把拉住灰髮男人的衣襬。「要去一起去。」

　　「那就快點起床吧。」一如陽光灑落的笑容出現在灰髮男人的臉龐上。這樣的表情丘丘雖然並不陌生。每次霸在黑髮男人頭上的話，丘丘就會以相類的角度目賭，所以牠完全不覺得黑髮男人緊接著懊惱又害臊的低下頭的反應有什麼不對勁。

　　有點像坐溜滑梯，丘丘「嗚～」的一聲享受從黑髮男人頭頂即將墜落般的趣味感，但接著灰髮男人居然伸出左手，無視佔據寶座的丘丘的存在，搔了黑髮男人的頭髮。這不預期的動作嚇得丘丘跳了起來，喧嚷得叫個不停，但兩名男人都不加以理會，只沉浸在兩人的甜蜜世界，這讓丘丘有點生氣。

　　灰髮男人湊近臉龐，與重新抬起頭的黑髮男人額頭碰額頭，然後寵溺孩子般的在黑髮男人頰側點吻。

　　「快起來吧，Feel？」

　　「嗯……」

　　黑髮的男人屈服了，雙手攬著灰髮男人的脖子，就這樣半吊掛著，隨灰髮男人起身的動作上半身離開了床鋪。

　　涼被危危的掛在黑髮男人的肌膚上，寬肩、纖腰、裸背、露出一點臀縫，再更往下的部分才真正被掩蓋住。

　　「還是你想再來一場……嗯？」

　　灰髮男人唇邊綻出一抹笑，手掌往涼被底下伸，握住專屬於他所能觸碰的渾圓。

　　


	4. 201314

　　那一天，威廉在廚房裡洗著晚餐過後的碗盤，因為客人多，所使用的杯盤餐具也比往常多，當然，各種酒類專用的杯類器具也通通都要清洗過。

　　費爾席克將小哈姆哄上床，回到一樓，聽見廚房的水聲依然開著，便進暗房拿出一疊這幾天陸續沖洗的照片，拐入書房，把牆上一年多來張貼的舊照片換下，並換上新的作品，一張一張的換。

　　

　　終於把最後一個威士忌角杯沖乾淨，威廉將之擺入烘碗機，定下時間，擦掉流離台上的水漬，然後拿起旁邊的水晶杯專用拭布，開始把若干個不適合烘乾的水晶酒杯擦得晶亮，一一擺回費爾席克從古董家具行買來的杯櫃裡。

　　結束後，又把流離台重新整理過，收拾好廚餘，並把一個喝空的威士忌瓶、兩罐白酒瓶、三罐紅酒瓶、幾個料理用香料瓶，都拿到門外的資源回收桶擺好。忙完這些，威廉又回屋內洗手，才悠哉悠哉的晃到書房，蹭在費爾席克身邊。

　　「你在忙什麼？」

　　「換照片啊，還問。」

　　「全部都換掉？」

　　「嗯，過年了，想換點新的上去。」

　　威廉接過費爾席克手上的一疊相片，幫忙一張一張遞與，好讓費爾席克可以動作順暢的專心黏貼就好。

　　「我覺得我簡直是英雄。」

　　「什麼啊，又在厚臉皮。」

　　「你想想看，如果當年不是我死纏爛打的追你，現在你可以過得那麼幸福嗎？所以我果然是英雄。」

　　「你這傢伙。」

　　「新年快樂。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「只有這樣？」

　　「……新年快樂。」

　　「這幾天想念小哈姆？」

　　「也不想想是誰害的……」

　　「我以為你很享受重現當年的約會。」

　　「我沒有說我討厭啊！」費爾席克轉過來瞪著威廉，氣鼓鼓的：「你今晚好煩。」

　　「不會呀，我覺得晚上你父母跟我父親來用餐時，我表現得很適切。說到這，今晚他們又喝光我珍藏的幾瓶好酒，改天陪我去補貨吧。」

　　「那個明天再說啦！我是說你現在很煩！」

　　「誰叫我好愛你，以及你的反應好可愛。」

　　「威廉……」

　　「我好愛你。當然我也想念小哈姆，可是若帶他去好不容易找到的山壁看煙火，要顧慮保暖或睡覺時間，所以還是等他大一點再跟他分享這個秘密好了。再說，我父親也樂於照顧他，今天回來時看他的確享受船上的冒險。總之，你還滿意我找到的跨年地點？二十周年快樂。」

　　「什麼二十周年？」

　　「交往啊。」

　　「喂，等等，為什麼我每年都要強調一次，當年在科茵福羅的山壁旁邊，我完全沒有答應你任何事情！」

　　「那你就繼續沒答應吧，我繼續我的二十周年。」

　　說完這話，威廉開開心心的在費爾席克臉上親一下，遞出手上最後一張待張貼的照片。

　　「順帶一提，我也超享受整間書房掛滿我照片這件事。」

　　「──哪有掛滿啦！」

　　「嗯，沒有掛滿，只是剛好有三十九張我的照片跟五張別人的照片而已。」

　　威廉嘻嘻嘻的笑，將費爾席克攬過來，甜甜蜜蜜的從他的額頭開始點吻，親到鼻尖，睫毛，然後延伸到下巴，喉結，鎖骨。

　　那一天，時間剛剛跨過零點，威廉在給費爾席克的信上如此寫著。

　　A successful relationship requires fall in love many times，always with the same person。Do you Feel the same？

　　費爾席克靠在威廉身上，懶洋洋拿過威廉執拿的鵝毛筆，回覆。

　　So as long as it is a comedy，I’d rather cry during the process，with Mine。

　　「哎，我果然是英雄。」

　　「……你煩死了啦！」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為FB上好多人都在忙1314，所以就來寫個短篇，剛好這裡很久沒動靜我也很久沒寫節慶文惹（顆顆）  
> 所以說祝大家求婚節(?)快樂～  
> 威廉的那句話是改編美國作家Mignon McLaughlin很有名的語錄，帝王回答的那句找不到出處。  
> 本短篇設定是威廉帝王領養了小哈姆後的故事，也就是說已經老夫老妻N年，都經歷過大吵大分手瀕死遇害等等轟烈棚，這也是為什麼帝王會說到I’d rather cry during the process的原因。  
> 也和雙方的父母出櫃（不管過程是好是壞哈哈哈哈哈），嗯是的威廉找回他老爸了，甚至老爸偶爾當起無償保母海盜阿公。帝王的爹娘應該依舊在各地漂泊，只是不知道為什麼那個大兒子控經常在他們家附近晃盪？（疑似獵殺威廉）  
> 時間點沒算得很仔細，那個happy 20th anniversary也是亂講的，到底年份上是否配合到剛剛好第二十年，嗯……我沒開年表（喂），所以也不知道。  
> 關於晚餐的「雖然沒寫但做了設定的細節」，如下：  
> 一， 帝王煮的晚餐  
> 二， 照慣例威廉洗碗  
> 三， 威廉爸前幾天接小哈姆去海盜船上過連假，所以今晚扮演的是「假期結束送小孫子回爸媽家的阿公」  
> 四， 帝王爸媽則是順便被邀請來家裡一起用餐過節（新年）  
> 五， 威廉爸和帝王爸喝得超盡興，莫名很合得來  
> 六， 雖然席間帝王爸還是不停對威廉碎碎唸找碴  
> 七， 威廉幫帝王擋了不少酒，讓帝王媽顆顆笑  
> 八， 有好多阿公阿嬤（被帝王媽斃惹）還有最愛的PAPA DADDY陪伴，那天晚餐小哈姆玩超瘋


	5. I Dreamed A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天，費爾席克在遊樂園裡發送氣球～

　　—  _And yes I dreamed a dream, where every balloon presents a love letter from you to me._

　　

　　 **摩天輪前的宣傳車旁**

　　費爾席克一直到氣球都快發完了才發現不對勁。而且那還是在第五十一個人接過氣球、意味深長的凝視了他一眼、友好又肯定的說了第五十一句「我支持你」之後，一個偶然的抬頭，費爾席克才終於知道哪裡不對勁。

　　他的臉一下子紅了，半是氣惱半是難為情，緊張地抓著剩下的氣球一一檢查，然後得到非常現實的結論：整批氣球打從一開始就都藏匿著過分取巧的詭計。

 

　　 **冰淇淋車附近的長椅上**

　　「兩個大耳朵和長鼻子是大象、有斑點的長脖子是長頸鹿、鼻子上長角還大嘴巴的是犀牛、那麼背上有座小山的是什麼呢？」

　　「駱～駝～」

　　小哈姆奶聲奶氣的說出了正確答案，拿著一枝細字簽字筆在威廉的手臂肌肉上畫畫。簡單的線條、顯眼的特徵，一隻駱駝輪廓的動物很快的出現在威廉的手臂上，緊連隔壁的還有大象、長頸鹿、犀牛，這孩子就像費爾席克一樣在圖形方面具有足夠敏銳的天賦，威廉得意的想，他可是擁有全鎮最正最能幹的老婆的最幸運男人。

　　「……威……廉！」而那個 _全鎮最正最能幹的老婆_ 的聲音剛好就出現在他身後，語調一如來自西伯利亞的冷氣團那般森冷。只可惜，對於總是如太陽般活力十足的父子兩人而言，這樣程度的低氣壓還算不了什麼。

　　「Daddy ~~──~~ 」

　　「Feel！」

　　一大一小聽見費爾席克的聲音，都雙眼一亮、迅速露出笑容並回頭呼喚。緊接著，小哈姆提起椅子上整袋甜點鋪買來的牛奶布丁：「Daddy你看，這是剛剛我和Papa一起去買的！」一大一小並且挪動了屁股的位置，非常明確的清出兩人之間的空座位。

　　望著這樣的景象，費爾席克狼狽的發現，他居然找不到任何一秒之前準備興師問罪的壞情緒。這讓他愣了有一陣，只好嘆了口氣，在威廉和小哈姆中間的空位坐下。

　　「今天的志工工作都忙完了？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「所以可以一起回家了？」

　　「嗯。」

　　威廉伸手攬過他的肩膀，輕輕摘下他的帽子，惡作劇般的丟到小哈姆頭上。這動作引起小哈姆一陣驚叫，跳下長椅，抓著高高的禮帽跑到收攤的冰淇淋車前，利用反光玻璃調整自己佩戴的角度。他們放任小哈姆自己玩耍，就只是看著，費爾席克一歪腦袋，自然的將頭靠在威廉肩膀上。威廉則像對待貓咪一樣拍了拍費爾席克的頭，手掌梳進費爾席克髮間，力度適中的一次次梳開被帽子壓扁的健康黑髮。

　　稍縱即逝的暮光之際，昏濛的傍晚，路燈即將亮起的一分鐘前，威廉在長椅上吻了費爾席克。

　　小哈姆還湊在冰淇淋車的邊上調整禮帽，週遭更沒有什麼其他人特別注意到。

 

　　 **宣傳車廂裡庫存還沒發出去的第二天的氣球們**

　　所有氣球的綁帶處都被細字簽字筆寫上了清晰的Mine&Feel，或者mine&FEEL，或者mINE&fEEL，或者MinE&FeeL，不一而足。

　　　


End file.
